Pinky Promise
by Verbophobic
Summary: A wish is made, a dream almost come true. Child made queen. Let me know if i should turn this into a full out story


**Other fanfics+me+writer's block for RbBb (If you have any ideas after ch 10 is finished by my Beta, let me know somehow, someway. If needed, e-mail me at ichliebezaneyahoo or .wulfiegmail. I WILL RESPOND! Hell, even go to my youtube {(DOT)com/user/AntiTwilightWulfie} and post a comment. Or my quizilla {(DOT)com/user/WhySoEffinSerious/profile/} I don't care where.)+ice cream=random inspiration.**

"I wish the goblins would come and take you away!" Tears prickled at Alice's eyes. The five year old did nothing, yet her sister was wishing the goblins would come and take her away forever. Their mother told them time and time again about "The Labyrinth." She also told them never to say those fateful words that Edward, the sixteen year old girl, just said.

"So do I!" Alice yelled back. Running to her room to hide from her sister, Alice went into her closet. She didn't move or make a peep. For a five year old she was quiet and shy. She was also patient, fast, intelligent, and different.

"Alice, where are you?" her sister called. Was she here to tell Alice she didn't want the goblins to take her away? "I didn't say it right." What did Edward mean?

"I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now." Alice heard to room door close.

When she was positive her sister was gone, she let her whimpers be heard. Her only sister hated her. Taking several deep breaths she heard scuttling outside of the closet door. She stopped breathing altogether, and she listened hard. There was light laughing. When she heard it, she was positive of what had happened.

_'Oh no! The goblins have come to take me away.'_ Alice thought for a second. _'No, I shouldn't stay here. My sister would hate me forever if I didn't go.'_

Alice left the closet. "Goblins!" She hissed trying to get their attention. "Goblins, I'm right here. You are here to take me away, no?"

First one goblin came out, then another, and another. One at a time they appeared. They were all there to bring her back. One goblin came out and said, "Why show yourself? Scared?" He then cackled and the rest started to cackle too. And they came, one after another grabbing and sometimes tasting her. When the five year old could no longer see past them, hear nothing but the strange cackles, smell nothing but their stench, taste nothing but her salty tears, or feel the carpet under her feet, they backed away once again.

She was in a strange room. One big chair, a throne maybe, sat at the 'head' of the circular room. In that chair sat a man, no, a king. He was not just any king but _The_ King: The Goblin King. Her eyes were wide with wonder. He smiled at her in what one would be afraid of if not for reading his story night after night. The smile he gave her was the kindest one he could possible manage. Even so she was scared. She didn't know what was going to become of her. She didn't want to become a goblin; she wanted to stay human.

Behind the throne, a goblin began to choke a chicken. All of the goblins, even their king looked. Running behind a rock of some sorts she hid, deathly quiet.

"Come out here child," The King demanded. Not moving or making a sound she stayed.

"Hmm? Would a song help? Yes? No?" All was silent for a few second, but it felt like hours to Alice.

The King began to sing. First he hummed low and deep. Then words formed, and the goblins joined. "You remind me of the babe

(What babe?)

Babe with the power

(What power?)

Power of Voodoo

(Who do?)

You do

(Do what?)

Remind me of the babe

I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry

What could I do?

My baby's love had gone

And left my baby blue

Nobody knew

What kind of magic spell to use

Slime and snails

Or puppy dog tails

Thunder or lightning

Then baby said......

Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)

Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)

Put that baby spell on me

Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)

Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)

Put that magic jump on me

Slap that baby, make him free

I saw my baby, trying hard as babe could try

What could I do?

My baby's fun had gone

And left my baby blue

Nobody knew

What kind of magic spell to use

Slime and snails

Puppy dog's tails

Thunder or lightning

Then baby said....

Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)

Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)

Put that baby spell on me

Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)

Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)

Put that magic jump on me

Slap that baby, make him free

Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)

Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)

Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)

Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)

Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)

Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)

Put that baby spell on me (ooh)

You remind me of the babe

(What babe?)

The babe with the power

(What power?)

Power of Voodoo

(Who do?)

You do

(Do what?)

Remind me of the babe

Dance magic, dance, ooh ooh ooh

Dance magic, dance magic, ooh ooh ooh

Dance magic

What kind of magic spell to use

Slime and snails

Or puppy dog tails

Thunder or lightning

Something frightening

Dance magic, dance

Dance magic, dance

Put that baby spell on me

Jump magic, jump

Jump magic, jump

Put that magic jump on me

Slap that baby make him free

Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)

Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)

Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)

Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)

Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)

Jump magic, jump

Put that magic jump on me

Slap that baby

Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)

Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)

Dance magic

Slap that baby make him free

Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)

Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)

Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)

Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)

Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)

Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)

Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)

Peeking out every now and then she saw them having fun and dancing. "Would you like to join in the fun?" The King asked.

"I want to stay human." Her voice was low and very quiet. "But to answer the question you just asked, yes."

"How about you become a Goblin Queen? Then you still be human for a while and have all the fun you want?" The King sounded sincere.

"Promise?" When he nodded she came fully out from behind the rock. She held out her pinky. When he looked confused she went on, "Pinky promise, it a promise that is never to be broken by either of us." She held her arm up to him, the pinky still stretched out.

"Oh, of course." He chortled and linked his pinky with hers. "I pinky promise."

"I'm Alice," the girl stated outright.

He gave another short laugh. "I'm Jareth."


End file.
